Gone Forever
by grimmkittylove
Summary: One simple arguement led to an end, and a beginning. Rated T for language.


**Gone Forever**

A **Harry Potter Songfic** by_ Silverstar's Shadow_

xOxXxOx

**Silver**: Hiya, people! Let me say this straight out: I HATE R/Hr. This songfic bashes it to pieces. So now you know: R/Hr fans will either be utterly horrified, or (hopefully) converted. :D Maybe I'm putting too much faith in this, though.

**Disclaimer**: I'm not JK Rowling, the one who had the power to destroy the couple and failed to use it. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the song "Gone Forever" or Three Days Grace (it's too bad… -sighs wishfully-), who do own it.

Warning- Language.

xOxXxOx

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years_

_**I **__**still can't believe you're gone**_

xOx

Ronald Weasley stared at the door that had just slammed in his face, wondering what in the name of Merlin had caused such a reaction in his fiancée. He said a few words about not spending as much time together as they used to, and she exploded. Disarmed him then ran into their room, locking and putting a charm on the door. He sighed.

"Hermione?"

"Fuck off Ronald," came the tearful, yet obviously angry voice from within.

The redhead snapped. "So you don't want me here. Fine."

A door slammed for the second time that night.

xOx

_So I'll stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_**While these walls surround me**_

_**With the story of our life**_

xOx

Hermione Granger stuck her head out of the door once she was sure that her fiancée was gone, and gave a loud sigh. Clutching their photo albums to her chest, she made her way to the living room and sat on the couch, poring over the memories.

She gave a soft hiccup as she came to the earliest picture she had of the three of them, Ron, Harry and herself. Her eleven-year-old self was frowning slightly at the two boys, who were laughing and shoving each other.

She flipped the page.

Second year, celebrating the House Cup for Gryffindor.

Flip.

Fourth year, Harry and the Weasleys.

Flip, flip, flip.

Ronald and her under the mistletoe, blushing furiously.

Flip.

Harry and Ginny's engagement party.

Finally she threw the tome down and started to sob again.

xOx

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

xOx

Two weeks. Two weeks since he'd left, and Ron was feeling great. Hermione sent him the official form for the end of the engagement, and he'd filled it out quite happily. He was a free man.

A free man on his way to his best mate's bachelor party.

Harry and Ginny were horrified at the turn of events, but supported the former couple's decision. His sister insisted that she'd known all along that they weren't suited for each other, and he wasn't inclined to doubt her.

It was funny, how such a minor spat had turned into this.

xOx

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_**I'm glad you disappeared**_

xOx

It was her work, Hermione decided. She worked too much, and it had taken its toll on their relationship. If she really thought about it, it was for the best that it was over. But for once in her life, Hermione Jane Granger didn't want to think logically. She wanted to feel her emotions openly for once.

And so, she took off two days from work just to let it all out.

An exhausted but triumphant Hermione Granger returned to work the next day, met with all the paperwork she could want and the welcoming, sympathetic arms of Draco Malfoy.

xOx

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and fuck and fight_

_Until the morning comes_

_**I'll forget about our life**_

xOx

Five weeks. Ron wasn't quite sure why he was counting them. He didn't miss her, after all. Not one bit. He was happier now than he'd been in years. Wasn't he? Of course he was. He was free.

Soon, he'd had his fill of the self-inflicted Spanish Inquisition, and decided he needed to clear his head. He set out from his new flat (three blocks away from their old one, but who was counting?) and Apparated into the Hog's Head.

Six butterbeers and two and a half bottles of firewhiskey later, his speech was slurred so badly that he couldn't even understand it himself. The barman considered throwing him out, but honestly, there was no way he'd be able to get home in that state.

The middle-aged man watched with a sigh as a busty brunette made her way over to the piss-drunk wizard and said something quietly. He nodded drunkenly and gave a loud sigh. A second wizard, who was almost as drunk as the redhead staggered over to the pair and started ranting.

The outcome was inevitable. With a loud yell, Ron launched himself at the other wizard. A proper fist-fight ensued, and soon enough, the barman had enlisted the help of two of his more sober customers to assist him in tossing the two out the door. The redhead remained alert from the fall, but his companion had apparently tripped and knocked himself out.

The witch who'd started it all followed them out, and helped him up. She smiled slyly and led him away.

xOx

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

xOx

Hermione smiled across the table at her date, who was currently very interested in his food. Reaching over her food, she placed her hand over his.

"Hermione..." the man said to his plate.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Do you ever regret ending your… past relationships?"

"No," she answered firmly. "My life is so much better without him in it, you know?"

"I'm sure," he replied quietly, looking her right in the eye for the first time that night. She squeezed his hand, and smiled gently.

xOx

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have made you leave_

_**I s**__**hould have known it could be so much better**_

xOx

No matter how many times he tried to get rid of the thought, it kept coming back. Why did they never realize that their relationship was doomed from the start? She was a workaholic, he was lazy and couldn't (or maybe just wouldn't) hold down a steady job. He loved their flat to be messy, she needed it to be impeccably tidy all the time. They argued daily. How had they been so blind?

Thinking with a hangover made it worse, he realized, especially when you didn't have Hermione around to cure it for you. He wished he'd remembered to ask her what the Sobering Charm was. He sighed as he settled down for a day of intense discomfort.

xOx

_I hope you're missing me_

_**I hope I've made you see**_

_**That I'm gone forever**_

xOx

Harry and Ginny had insisted on her presence at their housewarming party, and were adamant in the view that Hermione should bring her secret beaux. She protested, warning them that they wouldn't like him.

"_Just bring him, Hermione. If you two are serious, at least we'll be able to get used to the idea._"

Ha. Hermione snorted delicately into her punch. Draco was sitting stiffly next to her, barely able to tolerate the scrutiny of the others in the room, especially that of the host and hostess. She traced a reassuring circle on the back of his hand, and sighed.

Ron had yet to show up. She couldn't wait for him to arrive, if she were to be honest. The brunette desperately wanted to see his expression when he saw Draco with her. She checked her watch. Merlin, not even Ron was this late, at least, not normally…

Said redhead burst through the door a few moments later. He took one look around the room, then snapped his head back to stare at her, his mouth gaping wide open.

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?"

"_Draco_," Hermione stressed, sneering, "is here with me, Ronald. Is there a problem?"

"There bloody well is a problem," Ron spluttered. "Draco fucking _Malfoy_ is sitting in my sister's living room holding hands with _my_-"

"Your _what_, exactly?" Draco asked derisively. "I was under the impression that you walked out on her what, three months ago? And you canceled the engagement a week later. She's _my_ girlfriend, Weasley."

"What have you done to her, Ferret?" the redhead fumed. "She'd never be thick enough to see you unless you were blackmailing her or something-"

"For your information, Ronald," Hermione said coldly, "you leaving was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Draco is twice the man you'll ever be. I am perfectly sane, and no, I'm not under the influence of any love potions. I checked myself, because, quite honestly, I didn't trust him at first either." Here she shot Draco a strained smile. 'So if you'll excuse me, I'd like to spend the ret of my evening in peace, but I obviously won't get it here…"

Ron was speechless. Utterly speechless.

Without another word, Hermione stood, pulled Draco up with her, and purposely headed for the wrong door.

"Um, Hermione," Ginny said tentatively, "That's the back door."

"Look, Lav, " Parvati said semi-loudly. "They're under the mistletoe!"

Draco looked up. "So we are." Hermione smiled coyly, then tilted her head up to meet his lips with her own.

xOx

_And now it's coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_**I'm glad you disappeared**_

xOx

Hermione Granger went home that night feeling happier than she had in months.

Ronald Weasley returned to his flat and drank the night away, trying and failing to erase the memory forever.

Draco Malfoy walked his girlfriend home, kissed her goodnight, and went back to his own home.

Harry and Ginny Potter bade the rest of their guests farewell, and retired to other activities.

xOx

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_Tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_Not lying, denying_

_That I feel so much better_

_**Now that you're gone forever**_

xOx

Two months later, the engagement of Draco Abraxas Malfoy and Hermione Jane Granger was announced in the Daily Prophet. Three months after that, they were married. Every witch or wizard on the guest list attended, but one.

The newspaper was burned in the home of Ronald and Katrina Weasley ten months later, with the announcement that Andraia Pandore had been born to Draco and Hermione Malfoy. It was then the man of the house had to admit, once and for all, that she was gone forever.

xOx

_And now you're gone forever_

_**And now you're gone forever**_

xOx

**AN**: And it is true. I _do_ feel so much better now that this has been written. :P

Read and review, please.

Silver


End file.
